Kill La Kill: INCURSION
by Leagueofextraordinarywriters
Summary: Paths are every changing. Those you follow the path ahead with clear hearts and minds will create a new world. But when beings disrupt this, a beast will be summon and they will know what it is like to be hunted.


***off screen***

 **Assassin K: So how difficult is this boss?**

 **Sage Wolf: You just have to avoid the purple stuff, then you'll be fine. Trust me on this.**

 **AssassinK: Alright I'll trust you on this one.**

 ***On screen***

 **RedDragon: Do you smell that guys?**

 **Father Chapa: All I smell is blood, cloth, and… is that dragon I smell?**

 **RedDragon: Those are all correct because they are ingredients in our new story.**

 **The Dom: Funny the only story I know we have that contains that is… Oh you're not serious are you?! You said if we ever made that story then DB would on a perv spree.**

 **Doctor Badass: Did someone say perv spree?!**

 **The Dom: Where did you come from?!**

 **RedDragon: No matter, we are doing this! Welcome to KILL LA KILL! INCURSION!**

 **Sage Wolf: (pops in) This should be VERY enjoyable.**

 **RedDragon: It sure will… Wait, where is AssassinK? What did you do?!**

 **Sage Wolf: Relax, he's playing a video game and he's at a boss fight. That's why he's not here.**

 **The Dom: What boss?**

 **Sage Wolf: I'm having AssassinK battle Queen Larsa. Told him to just avoid the purple stuff.**

 **RedDragon: Well if it's just tha… (drops off as he registered exactly what Sage Wolf just said) DO YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH?!**

 **Sage Wolf: What? It's too good not to…**

 **RedDragon: If he puts a knife in your throat, it's your own damn fault.**

 **Sage Wolf: Oh come on, we're all friends here after all, what's the worst that could happen?**

 **RedDragon: Oh famous last words there buddy.**

 ***With AssassinK***

 **AssassinK: Holy shi-!**

 ***with the others***

 **Father Chapa: I heard something.**

 **RedDragon: Wait for it.**

 **AssassinK: SAGE! YOU NO GOOD MOTHERFUCKER!**

 ***Everyone starts laughing as Sage Wolf pales and RedDragon facepalms***

 **RedDragon: I believe that's the Grim Reaper on line one for you Sage. Anyways, story start.**

Normal Speech: "Let's go!"

 **Yelling/Tyrant/Teigu names: "Incursio!"**

Thoughts: 'You ready'

 **Tyrant's thoughts: 'Hell yes'**

Kill La Kill: Incursion

Chapter 1: Your Fiery Spirit, My Absolute Resolve

~~The Empire, a few moments after Tatsumi defeats the Emperor~~

Heavy eyes watched as ruins of buildings burned and the blood of soldiers ran across the ground. He could feel it, his life was leaving him. He was going to die soon. He felt his own blood trail down his face, taking his life as every drop fell. 'Is this my punishment for not keeping my promise?' he thought to himself. Next to him a sword laid. The blade was shining silver, as were most of the handle and the guard. From the end of the handle a short chain extended out. The rest of the sword was made of black metal and on the center of the guard a red gem that looked like an eye. This was the armor Teigu Incursio's key. And its dying owner was the young assassin of Night Raid, Tatsumi.

"Incursio" Tatsumi said weakly. "Is this my reward for wielding you?" His heavy eyes faintly glanced over the carnage that had surrounded him. "I wanted to use you to protect, to be a tool that would defend the innocent" he stopped to cough up the blood that was flooding his lungs. The crimson liquid had stained most of his face and was still flowing. "And now someone will take you. They would probably use you as a weapon of their selfish desires. I don't want that. If any being can grant one wish of mine, let it be this." He paused to cough some more. He knew in his heart that death had him firmly in its grasp. "Let Incursio be a sword for the just. May it protect the innocent and strike down the weak. May it feast on the corrupted and rotting roots of society, and allow to world to move forward and better itself. May Incursio be wielded by someone who would honor my wish and would respect the Tyrant that dwells within." With that, Tatsumi closed his eyes for the last time.

" **Tatsumi, you are a fool"** the Tyrant said sadly, but no one could hear him. He had final awoken, thanks in part to his now dead wielder's drive to survive and keep fighting. **'You had the potential to become my greatest wielder, but you died. No god can hear you, and no wish like yours can be granted. This world isn't like that. In another time and place it could be granted, but not here'** The Tyrant thought solemnly. Many would think of the deadly dragon as uncaring, and they would be right. But Tatsumi brought out something that the apex danger beast thought he never had, compassion. But the Tyrants musings were cut off by a powerful and ancient voice. **"So be it."** And the world faded to white.

~~Unknown location~~

When the light faded, the Tyrant was perplexed by what he saw. Around him was black space filled with stars and swirling masses of different colors. Oh, and he was in his original body, but it was transparent! In where his heart should be, was Incursio's key. The Tyrant responded with the proper reaction. **"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!"** Of a complete freak out and rage. **"We are between realms"** the ancient voice said. **"Show yourself!"** Tyrant demanded, yelling into the expanse. A light chuckle was his reward. **"Unfortunately, even here, I cannot form a physical construct for myself. And the reason you're here is simply, to grant your previous wielder, Tatsumi's wish and to do me a request."** The voice answered. The Tyrant's eyes widened in surprise. **"Are you telling me you are!?"** The voice chuckled once again.

" **I have gone by many titles, but that is not important"** the voice said calmly. " **I need your help."** The great Danger Beast gave a questioning glance and asked, **"My help?"** **"Yes"** the voice responded. **"A world similar yet different from your own is threaten by an alien lifeform that has strayed from their intended path. Their purpose was to form symbiotic bonds with other intelligent lifeforms, but now they raise them for their own sustenance like cows ready to be slaughtered. They have grown arrogant and need something to remind them they are not all powerful. A predator, a predator that will cause them to shake in fear and question their place. A predator that will stand tall before them and bring righteous fury and power upon them!"**

" **What do I get in return?"** Tyrant asked, knowing that deals were two way streets. The voice chuckled and replied, **"A wielder that will honor Tatsumi's wishes. And allies that will stand with him. This is our bargain."** The Tyrant remained silent, contemplating what this would entail. His face became firm and said, **"So, what am I hunting?"** The voice was silent before saying, **"Life Fibers."** With that, the realm faded to black.

~~Saitama Prefecture, Japan~~

When the light cleared, the Tyrant found that his prospective had changed. Instead of star filled space, he was in a hilly forest. And he was back in Incursio's key. Then new information flooded his mind and he knew where he was. **'Saitama Prefecture huh? It's not that bad of a place actually, but I don't see or sense any on- Wait! It's faint but I can sense a life form.'** The Tyrant stated mentally. From behind a tree came a young red headed boy. The boy was not too young but not yet at his teen years. He wore a grey t-shirt with a pair of overalls over it. "Wow! A cool sword!" the boy said happily as he ran up to Incursio's key. As he got near, he saw the red jewel flash and now had a black cross like shape in it that stared at him. "Ahhh!" the boy yelled with surprise as he fell onto his butt. **"What are you doing out here alone kid?"** the Tyrant asked the boy. "I-I-I-I-I was just walking through the forest" the boy stammered back.

The Tyrant chuckled before saying, **"Don't worry I can't hurt you. And I'm pretty sure your parents are worried about you."** At this the boy's expression turned sad and he looked away. The Tyrant understood instantly. **"You're an orphan aren't you?"** the Tyrant asked. The boy nodded sadly. **"I'm guessing you live here or somewhere close by."** the Danger Beast spirit said. "Yeah" the boy answered. "I live in the church that's down the hill from here. Father Thomas was the one who named me." If the Tyrant had an eyebrow, he would have raised it. **"Wouldn't he be worried about you then?"** The boy looked at the sword and said, "I guess you're right." The boy then blinked and said, "Oh, I'm Roland, Roland Yamato!" **"You can call me Tyrant"** the Danger Beast Spirit replied. **"And this sword I'm in, is known as the Demon Armor: Incursio."**

~~Bridge to Honnouji Academy, Seven Years Later~~

A light fog hung over the wooden structure of the bridge that extended over Tokyo Harbor. The soft patter of shoes on wood was the only thing to break up the silence. From the mist a figure emerged. The figure was a young man on the cusp of manhood. His blue eyes shone like sapphires and were steeled with determination. His hair which was a shade of bright crimson, were a mass of shaggy spikes. In the back it hung in seven spikes with a row of three spikes above it. On the sides, the hair clumped into pairs of spikes that framed the ears. In the front three spiky bangs hung in front of his face. Above it a single spike sailed up and back. He wore a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans with a brown trench coat over it. On his feet were a pair of black boots and over his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves. Around his neck hung a simple silver Rosario. On his back were a black duffle bag and a wrapped object. This was the seventeen year old Roland Yamato.

Roland glanced up and saw the academy and city it was attached to before him. "So this is where you are, Jin." Roland said calmly as he made his way to the island. He soon found himself walking through the slums of the city. Upon seeing the condition the residents there were forced to live in, Roland gritted his teeth in anger. 'This is disgusting, whoever is in charge here is going to have a talk with me' Roland thought venomously. **'It seems that the depravity of corruption never changes. Such a sickening sight'** Tyrant replied back. Roland remained silent as he made his way to the academy. In a short time he reached the front gate, and what he saw made him want to expel the contents of his breakfast. 'What sick bastard runs this place!?' Roland growled out the question within his mind. He then focused on the person also at the front gate. As if sensing his presence the person turned around and revealing herself to be a girl. **'Looks like one of those rebellious hell raisers you find in your manga'** The Tyrant commented teasingly. "Stupid living sword" Roland muttered quietly enough to the point where the only person who could have heard that was Tyrant and walked to the girl.

"Hey, are you new here too?" the girl asked with a smug look. "Yeah I am" Roland replied. The girl grinned and extended her hand, "The name is Ryuko Matoi." While shaking her hand, Roland was able to get a good look at her. She wore a regular school outfit but had black and white sport jacket instead of a regular one. And on her back was a guitar case. "Roland Yamato" Roland replied and returned to glaring at the hung corpse. "Disgusting" Roland said aloud. "This is disgusting! Whoever allowed this to happen is trash! No one should be displayed like some kind of trophy! It's like they're doing this as a show of power!" Roland said, continuing his tirade. He breathed deeply and said, "Sorry about that." Ryuko waved it off and said, "It's fine. It's kinda creepy that someone would hang a corpse here anyways." With that the two headed into the school.

~~Honnouji Academy, Second Year Class K~~

"These are Ryuko Matoi and Roland Yamato, both of whom have transferred into Second Year Class K today" The teacher said plainly as he wrote the two transfer students' names on the board. "Ryuko-chan! Ryuko-chan! Over here, over here! This desk is free!" a brown haired girl wearing the standard female uniform chanted, pointing to a desk next to her. "You know her?" Roland asked quietly, leaning over to better ask his question. "I ran into her after her brother tried to shake me down" Ryuko replied back. Roland was about to ask what she meant by that, but caught many students looking at his Rosario. After a brief conversation with the teacher, Ryuko took her seat neck to the girl while Roland took a seat in the back.

After class Roland walked around the courtyard but stopped as he noticed everyone was bowing. "The hell?" Roland said out loud. "You need to bow" a voice told him suddenly. Turning, Roland saw the owner of the voice. The owner had combed blond hair and bright green eyes. He wore the standard uniform but had the jacket opened, revealing the white under shirt. But what stood out the most were the strange glasses/visor that were attached to his headphones. "If you want to make it to tomorrow you need to bow." The person said through gritted teeth, trying to force Roland to bow, but the exchange student proved too strong and started walking through the crowd. 'He's gonna get himself killed!' the student screamed mentally.

As Roland walked through the crowd, he saw Ryuko stand in front of an older girl wearing a pristine white uniform and had long black hair. "So I hear you're the queen bee in this school" Roland heard Ryuko announce. "I have a question for you" the fellow transfer student declared. Roland could sense a fight was about to happen and readied himself. **"Roland, remember to suppress your bloodlust"** the Tyrant said to his mind. Roland listened and suppressed his urge to kill. "Bitch how dare you!" a student wearing a uniform with a single four pointed star on it. Then he and his fellow one star students then proceeded to attack her. Ryuko simple wacked them with her guitar case and opened it, revealing a red object.

After twirling it for five seconds, Ryuko revealed the object to be a giant red half of a scissor. "A huge scissor?" a student asked. "Half a scissor?" another student said. Ryuko stood firm and pointed her scissor blade at the girl in the white uniform. "That's right! This is half of a giant pair of scissors. I'm looking for the owner of the other half." Ryuko said firmly. No one noticed Roland slip in behind her. "Prez, I noticed that you were shocked to see this just now" Ryuko continued as Roland reached for his wrapped object. "You've seen it before, haven't you?" Ryuko questioned.

And without a second thought, Roland swung. "Aaaaargh!" a one star student that tried to attack Ryuko from behind howled as blood leaked from a slash wound on his back. Everyone turned and saw Roland stand over the bleeding student with the uncovered key to Incursio. "Trash, thinking of defeating an opponent after you were utterly defeated. Not only that but you tried to attack her while she wasn't paying attention. I knew this place was rotten but not this rotten." Roland said with a haunting calm as he walked over the student and stood next to Ryuko. "Now student council president, answer me. Are you the provider of this corruption?" "Corruption?" Satsuki said with confusion. "Are you questioning the system of this school?" Roland released part of his bloodlust and spit back, "And what if I am?! This school, this city, it's completely disgusting! Nothing but parasites feeding off of others for their own greed! And you sit on top of it all!" Satsuki remained composed and asked, "And who are you?" Roland glared at her and yelled, "I am Roland Yamato!" Satsuki's eyebrow raised slightly at his last name before falling back into place quickly.

"Hey don't ignore my question!" Ryuko yelled. "Do you know the owner of the other half or not!?" Satsuki remained emotionless and said, "And what if I have?" Ryuko and Roland eyes widened at the way she answered. "The way she said that…" Ryuko said with shock and anger. "You're the woman with the other scissor blade aren't you!" Ryuko cried with fury. She then rushed at the student council president. "Ryuko wait!" Roland yelled trying to warn her. But it was too late. **"Tek! Ken! Fun! Sai!"** a voice yelled punching Ryuko four times in a row. Ryuko impacted the ground and sent students flying. "Ryuko!" Roland yelled with concern. He then stared at the person that attacked her. "Fukuroda, eh?" Satsuki said. The person, Fukuroda replied, "Yes, ma'am. Boxing Club Captain Takaharu Fukuroda. Permit me to finsh off this insolent wench!" Kukuroda was a bald student wearing a white open jacket with no undershirt, a belt with stars made of strange fabric, a gaudy padded helmet with stars made of the same fabric and boxing gloves made of the fabric as well. "She isn't your only opponent" Roland's voice said with a sharp edge. Fukuroda quickly leapt away, avoiding a slash that cut another student. Roland charged at him with Ryuko rushing out of the crowd and rushing the boxing captain as well. Fukuroda blocked both slashes with his gloves and pushed the two attacking transfer students away.

Roland was the first to recover, and rushed back into the fray and continuously slashed at Fukuroda, all while the captain explained about his uniform. He pushed Roland and Ryuko away with two punches that multiplied into multiple boxing gloves. Roland tumble and got to his feet. "No holding back." Roland muttered, adjusting his grip on Incursio's sword form, reversing it so the tip of the blade faced the ground. Before he could do anything, multiple things happened. A loud gunshot was heard from a distance and smoke enveloped him. What felt like wires wrapped around his chest, arms, and legs, restraining his movement. "What the?" was all Roland could get out before something impacted his neck and he went limp. As he passed out, he vaguely heard someone, probably the person holding him, shout. "Let's go!"

~~Unknown Location~~

"Is he waking up? Dammit Kiyoshi, I think you put him into a coma!" "I struck the carotid nerves in his neck with a light knife hand. At most it should have sent him into unconsciousness. I didn't hit him hard enough to compromise his health." "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" the first voice screamed in frustration. "Guys he's waking up!" were the voices Roland heard as his vision returned.

When his vision cleared he found himself on a couch in large room. Before him were a kitchenette area and a table with a few chairs scattered. To his right was a hallway and to his left was a group of three students. The first was the one that tried to make him bow earlier. On his hands now was a pair of strange gloves with claws at the tips and wires running through them. **'Infinite Uses: Cross Tails'** Tyrant told him through their mental connection. To that student's right was another student that was an inch or two smaller. He had grey hair tied into a short ponytail with a bang covering his left eye. He wore the standard no-star boy's uniform but he wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face and a pair of black gloves with metal covering the back of his hands. The thing that stood out the most was the giant pair of scissors with a smiling panda emblem on the handle where they would be screwed together on his back in a sheath. **'Cutter of Creation: Extase'** Tyrant told Roland mentally. The last student stood at an inch shorter than Roland's height of 5'11 and had shaggy black hair that spiked up into four spikes in the front. The student's uniform was a modified version of the no star uniform. The pants' pockets were larger and he wore a brown belt with them. On the belt was a pair of binoculars. Instead of the regular jacket, he wore a black hunter's jacket with fur lining. In his hands was a strange rifle. **'Roman Artillery: Pumpkin'** the apex danger beast stated, telling Roland the name of the rifle.

Roland got to his feet quickly and asked, "So, who are you guys supposed to be?" The one that tried to get Roland to bow earlier stepped forward and said, "I'm Johan Kamiki, former captain of the now disbanded Video Game Music Appreciation Club." The grey haired masked student answered next, "Kiyoshi Yagami, Former Captain of the disbanded Ninjutsu Club." The gun toting student was the last to answer, "Daichi Tsubasa, former captain of the disbanded Sniper Club. But you can call me D!" Roland looked at Daichi with an unimpressed face and said, "No." Daichi became downcast at this and slumped into a fetal position clutching onto Kiyoshi's leg, crying all the while. "Why does no one call me D!" Daichi cried as the air around him became depressing. In response, the grey haired ninja stated quite calmly with a threatening undertone, "One." as his hand reached for the handle of the giant scissors. Daichi yelped in fear and let go, rushing to the corner to continue his pity festival.

Roland stared at them with a mixture of confusion and annoyance, while Johan laughed nervously at his friends antics and said, "Well~, good thing we saved you before Fukuroda killed you!" Roland turned to Johan and gave him an icy glare. Without warning, Roland buried his fist in Johan's stomach.

"Gaaah! What the hell was that for!?" Johan said, gasping for air. Roland glared down on him and answered. "Who said I needed saving?!" Roland spat out with rage. Upon hearing this, Johan got to his feet and glared back at Roland, "You idiot! Do you think that you can take on Satsuki and her group! We tried and we failed! The only reason we're here today is because they made us suffer! We had to watch as our club members suffered our punishments! Taking her on by your self is completely asinine and will only get you killed!" Roland turned and said, "I don't care." The three ex-club captain looked at him like he went mad.

 **(Gundam Unicorn OST Unicorn begins)**

Roland began to walk away and said, "I made a promise, to destroy those that abuse the innocent. To eliminate all corruption I see! To help make a better future! If I die or have to kill to create that world then so be it! I am an unyielding blade! And I shall never back down!" With his speech done, Roland left the hideout and found he was in the no-star section of the city.

 **(Unicorn ends)**

~Inside the base~

The hideout was completely quiet for once. Daichi pulled Johan up from his spot on the floor, while Kiyoshi stared at the ground contemplating what Roland said. "You know," Extase's wielder began, "maybe he's right about the corruption in the city, he's probably got one of these weapons seeing as the sword he held didn't look like any normal blade I've ever seen. Maybe we should join him and help create this new world?" The other two looked at each other, then to the ninja, then back at each other. In perfect synchronization, they nodded their heads. Johan shouted out, "Come on guys, let's go! To the Academy!" as both he and Daichi ran out the door. "Daichi, where's Kiyoshi? Wasn't he right behind us?" Johan questioned his equally puzzled teammate as to where their third member was. Only for said member to jump out the window, land on the ground in front of them and take off in a dash, leaving the others in a cloud of dust. "…There he goes." Daichi sheepishly mumbled. "I can see that! Now let's follow him." Cross Tails' user shouted as he took off as well.

~With Roland~

After leaving the hideout and walking around for a bit, he ducked into an alley to avoid a group of One-stars. "Come on! He's not here. That transfer student probably left by now" one said. "Yeah, you're probably right, besides Mankanshoku's execution is starting" another added. 'Mako!' Roland realized quickly. Not wasting any time, Roland leapt from his hiding place and made short work of the one stars. Turning to the school, Roland's eyes hardened and grabbed a piece of rebar that was just lying in a pile of trash. He grabbed it and ran to the school.

After climbing the stairs, Roland made it to the court yard and saw Mako tied to a contraption over a large vat of boiling oil. To the side he saw Fukuroda fighting a cloaked figure, and losing. Then Fukuroda gained a sinister look. "Pull the lever now!" he yelled. A one star nodded and to Roland's horror, reached for a lever he knew would send Mako to her doom. Roland then reacted. A loud wet sound could be heard as the one star staggered back and saw a piece of rebar sticking in his chest. With a loud cough that launched blood from his mouth, he fell to the ground dead.

~With the former Captains~

Daichi, Johan, and Kiyoshi had arrived at Honnouji. Their eyes widened at the scene of the execution, and Roland's violent reaction to it. Johan muttered, "If that's how he reacts to this, maybe we should hide and let him handle this, you know? Let's see what he can do. We'll step in only if it looks like he's going to die or we have no other choice, I don't want to get punched again." His two companions held in sniggers at the memory of their fellow former Captain getting hit. Daichi stated, "If that's the case, then I need a good vantage point to shoot from." Meanwhile Kiyoshi's eyes were roaming the environment, looking for a high enough spot for Daichi's needs, but at the same time, far enough from anything that might happen during the fight, and yet close enough for him and Johan to interfere if they had to. The ninja's eyes narrowed and he pointed to one of the classrooms. "What about there?" The master of Pumpkin looked where his friend was pointing, and smirked. "Perfect. Now we just gotta get up ther-!" He was cut off from finishing his sentence as Kiyoshi grabbed his arm and Johan's arm and pulled them with him like rag dolls.

At the base of the classrooms, they stopped as the shinobi squatted down. "Uhh what are you doing? Even if we could jump from here and reach the window, how do you plan to get us in?" was the question of Johan. "Hmph, just hold on tightly." came his rather cryptic reply. "What the hell do you mean by th-!" Once again Daichi was cut short as his captor pushed off the floor, managing to reach the rather high window they needed with surprising ease, and hurled his cohorts into the room, breaking the glass and sending shards flying everywhere. Kiyoshi simply grabbed onto the ledge and flipped himself into the room. **"OWWWWWW!"** The resounding screams came from the disgraced Captains of the Video Game Music Appreciation and Sniper Clubs. "Why did you throw us in the room?! Why couldn't we just go through the damn doors?!" They heatedly questioned the last member of their trio as Daichi got situated at the window aiming Pumpkin and putting on his scope and Johan set tripwires at the door. The response they got was priceless. "Because doors are for chumps."

~Outside with Roland~

"Who did that?!" Fukuroda roared. Without replying, Roland walked from the crowd. His icy glare bored into Fukuroda. The boxing club captain growled and said, "I'll deal with you after I handle Matoi here!" Fukuroda then launched a powerful punch at the cloaked person. 'Is that, Ryuko!?' Roland realized in his head. **"Tek! Ken! Fun! Sai!"** Fukuroda roared as his spinning fist collided against the cloaked girl. But when the dust settled, everyone's jaws dropped at the sight! 'What in the name of all that is holy?!' Roland yelled mentally, as his nose leaked a small trickle of blood. **'Should you really be having those thoughts?'** Tyrant asked. 'Quiet you!' With the cloak ripped away, it showed Ryuko wearing a very revealing outfit. It was black with red and resembled a skimpy sailor uniform. The top barely covered her breasts and her nipples were only covered by red straps. Her skirt was barely large enough to cover her under wear. The bow resembled a pair of wild eyes, but one was sewn shut. Her high heeled boots stopped near the top of the thigh. Her arms were covered by black gloves with red lining that met up with the top. Her hair had a new style and the under part was now red. On the top of her hair were ornaments that resembled horns.

"Y-You're trying to distract me with its sexiness!" Fukuroda complained, but his argument became moot when blood leaked from his nose. "I'm not wearing this because I want to!" Ryuko yelled with anger. "How dare you! You're mocking boxing! Men, take care of her!" Fukuroda yelled with rage. A few one stars charged the ring. The closest one got in but was immediately thrown to the side by a powerful impact. Roland stood rigid, his right leg extended out. He then relaxed and entered the ring. With a stomp, he flipped up the mike and began to speak. "An execution? You really have no semblance of morality do you. Is this entire academy diseased or am I just a fool? What I have seen today was the reason I made my pledge. The pledge to destroy those who abuse the innocent, those who spread their corruption, those who treat life like nothing more than trash to discard!"

 **(Roland's theme: This War is Ours by Escape the Fate begins)**

Roland's face became one of pure wrath. "Well then, if that is so, I shall fight this entire system to free those who are oppressed! This, Satsuki Kiryuin, is my declaration of war!" He dropped the mike as he spun Incursio's key in his hand until it was in a reverse grip. His muscles tensed as he roared one word, **"INCURSIOOOOOOOO!"** with that the sword was implanted in the ground. Then the guard moved and the gem gained the crossed pupil. With a cloud of fog forming on the ground signaling it, the massive version of Incursio's released form appeared with two large chains arcing over it. The head twitched and the mask was swallowed by bubbling flesh as the Tyrant face formed and roared. With a wicked smile, the converted Danger Beast surrounded Roland with its hands as a sphere of red energy formed around the young man. Pieces of cloth and armor appeared and attached themselves to Roland.

When the strange event dissipated, Roland stood firm in his new armor. The helm remained the same as the larger version, but Roland's was covered with more armor on the lower arms, legs and the waist. The jacket was now a cape. Roland stared at his hands and gripped them tightly. He then flung his arm back and moved his cape, creating a small gust and caused dirt to fly up. Everyone looked on in awe at the armored warrior. Gamagori looked at the armor with shock and asked aloud, "Is that some sort of Goku uniform?" Inumuta quickly typed on his laptop as his cameras observed Roland. His eyes then widened. "This- this should be impossible!" Inumuta yelled with disbelief. Satsuki stared at him and stated, "Explain." Inumuta turned towards his leader and said, "My scans indicate that that armor contains no trace of Life Fibers at all, Satsuki-sama." Satsuki's normally impassive face gained a look of small shock. "You better not be lying" Nonon Jakuzure said with anger.

"Do you really think I would be lying about this?! Not only is that true, but the armor itself giving off a signature of a living organism! That also shouldn't be possible either! None of this is making any sense!" Inumuta exclaimed as he double and triple checked his data. Satsuki returned her gaze onto the courtyard below. Ryuko could only stare, the sight before her was too surreal. "What the hell?" was all she could utter in her surprise. Fukuroda stared with his jaw dropped at the armored warrior. Mako was amazed at the sight in front of her, "So cool! It's like a super Sentai transformation!" Sanageyama gritted his teeth and yelled to a group of gawking one stars, "Don't just stand there, take him down!" The one stars jumped into the arena and charged Roland. Under his mask, the young man smirked as he faded from sight. "What!" everyone watching screamed in shock.

"Look up!" Roland's voice yelled from above. From above, Roland reappeared now with a large strange looking red spear. With precise swings, Roland tore the one stars apart. He then spun the spear and shouldered it. Fukuroda roared before charging at Roland. 'Tyrant, cover the cape with your scales and harden them' Roland told his partner quickly. **'On it!'** The Danger Beast replied. Unknown to Fukuroda, Roland's cape shined and became a shiny blue color and scaly. Before Fukuroda could land a right jab on him, Roland whipped his cape in front of him. **"Tek!"** Fukuroda exclaimed as his fist made contact, but his usual attack chant stopped as he saw his right glove crack. "What?" Fukuroda questioned. "Now the fangs" Roland said out loud. Before the boxing club captain could react, the segmented scales morphed into large sharp fangs. **"TYRANICAL TEMPEST!"** Roland shouted and the cape began to spin wildly around him. Fukuroda leapt back but the damage was done. His glove was hanging together by threads.

"He was able to cut through the Life Fiber!" Gamagori exclaimed. "But how?! All scans indicate that the armor is organic! It shouldn't be able to do this!" Inumuta yelled back. "You bastard! You dare destroy a Goku uniform made by Satsuki-sama!? For this you shall pay!" He unhooked something from his belt and revealed it to be a larger, deadlier version of his boxing uniform. "Behold the true power of the Athletic Augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform!" Fukuroda exclaimed. He then turned his gaze back to Roland and saw his armor covered with red eyes with cross pupils. "Why is your armor covered in eyes?" was the only response Fukuroda could give. "No Reason" was the ominous answer. 'So, boosted punching power?' Roland asked. **"Boosted punching power"** Tyrant answered. Roland clenched his fist and the armor on his hand and arm shifted. Ryuko watched this and said quietly, "This is why you shouldn't trust someone who says 'no reason'." When the armor settled, it now had a ring with rectangular opening on the side facing his hand. The back of his wrist and lower arm was covered by a gunmetal plate with three indented curves that stretched down length wise. On the non-indented parts, were cylinders that were connected to the ring by hoses and had lighter colored domes on the back of it.

"Take this, as punishment for defying Satsuki-sama! **TEK! KEN! FUN! SAI!"** Fukuroda yelled, launching his powered up punch. "I don't think so! **Tyrant Knuckle!"** Roland yelled back. With a loud bang and a shockwave, the two fists collided. For a moment the fists were deadlocked, then the domes on Roland's armor sprang back and revealed themselves to be pistons. "Uh oh" Fukuroda said. With a click, the pistons retracted extremely quickly. The resulting effect was a massive pressure wave that blasted Fukuroda backwards. The club captain flew into the chains acting as ropes in the ring. He grunted in pain as blood flew from his mouth. Fukuroda struggled to his feet and glared at the armored warrior. "You bastard" he growled out. "You should really watch who you're fighting" Roland said tauntingly. Fukuroda was about to question him, but felt the killing intent behind him. Turning around, Fukuroda saw Ryuko stand menacingly over him. She then proceeded to beat the everliving shit out of him with her scissor blade.

With a final swing, Ryuko destroyed Fukuroda's uniform. Unknown to anyone but Roland who was watching her carefully, a red glowing string flew to her and was absorbed by her outfit. With a tremendous swing, Ryuko sent an almost naked Fukuroda into Satsuki. Luckily for the student council president, her loyal servants stopped the flying body, but blood still smeared her cheek. Satsuki stared at Ryuko and Roland with her neutral expression as she wiped the blood off. "Enough" the student council president said, stopping Sanageyama from entering the ring. "You there, where did you get your hands on that outfit?" Satsuki asked Ryuko. Ryuko kicked up the mike and spoke through it. "This is a keepsake from my father" she said simply. "What?" Satsuki said with restrained confusion. "And this scissor blade was left behind by the person who killed him." She explained.

"Now you're going to tell me…" Ryuko said pointing her blade at Satsuki. "…Who this scissor blade belongs to.." The two girls' eyes locked. "Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryko finished. Roland laughed and turned around. Everyone focused on him as a bright flash overtook him. When it cleared, he was back in his normal attire and the sword form returned to his hand. Satsuki narrowed her eyes at Roland. "You, what kind of uniform was that?" Satsuki asked. Roland looked over his shoulder at her and replied "Uniform? Ha! Man, I needed a good joke. That wasn't a uniform!" The president narrowed her eyes more and asked, "Then what is it?" Roland smiled smugly and prepared to slide the key back into the sheath while saying, "Its name is, **DEMON ARMOR, INCURSIO."** With that, the key was safely stored on his back and Roland walked away from the Academy, humming under his breath.

~With the former Captains~

Johan, Kiyoshi and Daichi's faces all paled at the display of power Roland had access to. "I wouldn't want to be on his bad side. That punch alone could probably kill someone." Johan stated the obvious. "Well… all the more reason to get on his good side right? With the four of us, we might be able to do something about all the corruption." Kiyoshi murmured in astonishment. Daichi asked, "So when do we approach him and ask for his help? Tonight?" All three of them looked at each other, and in perfect sync, nodded. Now the question was just a matter of who would be the one to approach the young man. "Johan and I should go." Kiyoshi stated. "What?! Why?" Daichi began to whine. "Multiple reasons. One, because you're you. And you're whining at this very moment. Two, Johan is our best speaker, he has the best chance of persuading the guy. Three, his weapon. What was it called? **Demon Armor: Incru… Incusr."** He stopped as he tried to pronounce the name. "I heard **Incursio."** "Yes that's it, from what I saw, it seems **Incursio** boosts his speed, strength, endurance, and could clash against Fukuroda's gloves and not sustain a scratch. That gun of yours might not be enough to pierce it, while my scissors can hopefully put up a struggle against it."

After hearing the reasons, the sniper conceded and said, "I'll meet you guys back at the base, hopefully with the new guy?" "Not quite," Johan jumped into the conversation, "You see, our fridge is empty, we need you to go get groceries." "So I'm an errand boy now?!" Daichi shouted angrily. "Yes." Kiyoshi smoothly interjected. "Now go get the food. And don't just bring back meat! Bring back everything we usually stock up on." With that, all three of them left the same way they came in. Through the window. Accompanied by screaming and someone swearing they'll put a hole through the team assassin.

~~No Star section, Night~~

"Man, this place is a dump. There has to be a relatively clean dumpster nearby to sleep in" Roland said out loud. "We have an extra room at the base" a familiar voice said. Turning around, Roland saw it was Johan who spoke to him. Roland looked at him skeptically and asked, "Aren't you mad about earlier?" Johan gave a small smile and answered, "I was, but after watching you help save that no star, you reminded us of something we lost. Our will to fight. You reminded us what we stand for. That is why I'm asking for your help. Will you let us help create a better future?" Johan finished and held out his hand. Roland smiled and said, "Sure, but you will have to fight and get your hands dirty." Johan smiled devilishly and answered, "That should be easy."

"Wait, where are the other two?" Roland questioned his new teammate. "Oh right, Daichi is off getting groceries. Our fridge is kinda empty right now." "And the other guy? The Ninjutsu club Captain?" Roland asked. Johan simply smiled and looked at a shadowed area, then tilted his head like he was giving a signal. Out of the shadows came the very person they were just talking about. "Shall we return to our hideout?" Kiyoshi asked in an amused tone.

Roland smiled, and sealed the deal by stating, "Yeah… let's go home."

~~End Chapter! outro Minna no Peace from Gurren Lagann~~

Next Time!

Roland: Shit! Looks like Kiryuin isn't gonna wait around for us to do something.

Johan: She sent the Big Five of the mix martial arts club after us?! Talk about overkill!

Kiyoshi: These guys are getting on my nerves!

Daichi: Likewise!

Johan: I knew the Ginyu's were strong, but this is insane!

Roland: Don't give up just yet! Let's show these guys the power we have.

Roland: Next time, on Kill La Kill Incursion! It's the Honnouji Academy's Ginyu Special Forces verses Neo-Night Raid! This is our true Power, Get out of Our Way!

 **RedDragon: And done. (Hears multiple gunshots and the sound of throwing knives being thrown with enough force to impale the walls) God damn it.**

 **Sage Wolf: Ha! You Missed!**

 **AssassinK: Did I? (Yank on the strings that are attached to the handle of the knives)**

 **Sage Wolf: (Seeing a bunch of knives flying at him) Oh shit.**

 **AssassinK: HA! Now just stay still and DIE already!**

 **Sage Wolf: You know, just because Father Chapa can revive me, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!**

 **AssassinK: I know it hurts. That's why I'll make sushi from your fingers and make you eat it!**

 **Sage Wolf: Now that's just wrong! (Sees everyone turning green and running out of the room at the last method) WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?! HELP ME!**

 **AssassinK: NO HELP FOR YOU!**

 **RedDragon: Why am I friends with these guys…**


End file.
